


Devil on My Shoulder

by bluephoenixangel



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Drugged Sex, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucked Up, Gift Exchange, Hyouga is a manipulative bastard, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, TKSChristmasInJuly2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Threesome - M/M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, fuck it, kinda mindbreaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/pseuds/bluephoenixangel
Summary: Hyouga has a... very Special Surprise for Tsukasa.
Relationships: Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu, Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Hyouga/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86
Collections: 2020 TKS Christmas in July – Gift Exchange





	Devil on My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenavive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenavive/gifts).



> giftfic for Jena for the Christmas in July event, i hope you like it!

Hyoga was unashamed to admit he was attracted to power in all its forms. Whether it be a goal to seize or the ways power manifested in other people. 

The stone world had given him much of both to consider. Such an unprecedented chance to take control of the world's future was tantalizing. And the only thing more tantalizing than that was the pair of young men who had set themselves up as the major players in the war for that chance. 

Tsukasa Shishio, the Strongest Primate Highschooler, Who wished to reshape the world to fit his pure idealism with the force of his brutal might.    
  
Senku Ishigami, the brilliant prodigy who had somehow cheated death and now leading a village of primitives in his own crusade to recreate technology and civilization with the power of science.   
  
Normally people who espoused such lofty goals were all talk, but these two had both the will and the means to back up their desires.    
  
Not that that made them any less foolish.    
  
For all their genuine hard won capability, both would be easily brought down by their softhearted idealism.    
  
And when, not if, one of them began to weaken, Hyoga knew it would fall to him to decide the Future and take control, as was the only proper outcome. In the meantime, he contemplated how to mold his two prizes to suit his desires, and slowly prepare them to understand their ultimate place in the new, proper order of things to come.    
  
Hyouga is patient, very patient, he can bide his time and wait for the perfect moment to stake his claim.    
  
But temptation can consume even the most Resolute of men, especially when it would be so easy to act upon his desire. In a world from which the chains of law, propriety and restraint had vanished with a flash of petrifying light.    
  
====   
  
Too tempting, too easy…   
  
In the end how was he supposed to resist? Perhaps it wasn't the proper thing to do, but for the moment Hyouga didn't care, He was going to enjoy this. 

"So, why did you actually bring me out here?" Tsukasa asked curiously as he walked beside Hyouga through the dimly lit forest, growing dimmer as the sun set.    
  
Hyouga let out a noncommittal hum even as he grinned beneath his collar as he led the nominal leader of the Empire of Might further on to the lovely little surprise he’d prepared for them both. 

"Just follow and you'll see," Hyouga brushed off smoothly despite his own growing anticipation, "I think you'll enjoy it very much."

Tsukasa narrowed those sharp amber eyes, but he didn’t demand further answers or so much as a pause in his steps, So naively trusting despite his strong facade. Hyouga could almost laugh.

As the last light of the setting sun began to dim into the grey shroud of dusk the pair reached their destination, none too soon with the chill of winter nipping at them on the late autumn night breeze. 

They arrive at a cave, small and cloistered, shaded and near hidden by thick branches above. It would have been near unnoticeable if not for the obvious signs of human intervention that surrounded it, including a rough sewn leather curtain over the entrance and the glow of firelight from torches from within.    
  
Tsukasa stopped short and blinked,”What…. Is this place?” he looked to Hyouga for answers, who chuckled under his breath.    
  
“Come now Tsukasa, we all need places to escape to now and then, no?” Hyouga said smoothly, sweeping an arm out, “this is merely my little haven of solitude, i set it up while out hunting a while back, it makes a fine ‘away camp’, and i find the surroundings quite peaceful, calming when i'm in a sour mood.” He finished, and happily watched as the tension in Tsukasa’s figure eased as the appeal to the other man’s love of nature did its work.    
  
Tsukasa even let out a small chuckle of his own and his shoulders sagged, “So are we out here to stargaze or something then?” Hyouga’s eyes narrowed as Tsukasa looked around the clearing again, “Or just enjoy a quiet night away…” he mused.    
  
Hyouga closed his eyes to give the illusion of a smile, “Something like that, I… Have a surprise for you, Tsukasa,” Hyouga practically purrs, eager to dispense with further pleasantries and move things along.    
  
He doesn't wait for Tsukasa to answer this time, he turns and lifts the deerskin curtain over the cave entrance, revealing the illuminated interior as he enters and beckoning Tsukasa to follow. Which he did, with an exclamation of confusion.    
  
“Surprise?” Tsukasa asked, eyes narrowing, Hyouga could feel him tense, on guard as he stepped through the curtain into the fire warmed interior of the cave.    
  
Hyouga shook his head at the other’s suspicions and, after a couple of more leading steps inside, stepped aside with a flourish to reveal to Tsukasa what, or rather who, was waiting for them both.    
  
Laying on a simple fur sleeping mat in the middle of the cave, A seemingly feverish Senku Ishigami softly stirred, one hand gripping into the fur he was resting on while bleary, almost unseeing red eyes blinked up at the two new arrivals. He squirmed under their gaze and let out a breathy whining sound between desperate panting breaths, his tunic rode up with his movements to reveal more of his slender, pale legs.    
  
Tsukasa went still and stiff for a moment, mouth agape and staring unbelievably at the young man laid out on the fur.    
  
Hyouga smirked beneath his collar, but said nothing, giving his nominal leader a moment to process the sight before him. For a long moment, he simply enjoyed the rising tension as Amber and hazy red eyes locked and Tsukasa’s face flushed and his breath quickened, joining Senku’s panting as the only sound in the cave.    
  
Finally, Tsukasa found his mind again and turned his gaze to Hyouga, a dozen emotions crossing that handsome scarred face as he struggled to find words.    
  
“What is…. Why is Senku…,” Tsukasa was practically Trembling, “Hyouga what have you....”    
  
Hyouga couldn't help it. He let out a light, airy laugh at the so-called Strongest Primate High Schooler’s distress.   
  


Tsukasa’s expression darkened, lips curling back to snarl in angry confusion before Hyouga began to explain.    
  
“Calm down, I didn't do anything to him,” Hyouga said, “I simply found the poor thing passed out on the cold frosty ground during my hunt earlier today, he was clearly unwell so I brought him here, and i, of course, knew that you would want to know what had befallen him, so I brought you here to see him”    
  
Tsukasa narrowed his eyes searchingly at Hyouga’s placid face before turning his attention to his stricken rival, kneeling down beside him to better investigate Senku’s condition.    
  
Hyouga watched, his scarred lips lifting in a satisfied manic grin beneath his high collar as he watched the two.    
What he had told Tsukasa was true, he hadn't done anything to Senku directly, but when he’d managed to spot the young science prodigy during his trek through the forest in search of the few sizable prey remaining in the chill of waning autumn… well… how was he supposed to resist?    
  
For all that Senku was brilliant, it seemed when he was engrossed in a task, some kind of survey or sample gathering from what Hyouga observed, he was prone to a lack of awareness, and things like absentmindedly leaving his bamboo canteen on a rock he’d been taking a rest on while he went off to investigate something or other.    
  
It had been all too easy for Hyouga to slip a sizable dose of an herbal concoction he’d made into the young Scientist’s water. It was something he had been toying with and testing on the various meatheaded cannon fodder that littered the empire. It was A powerful mix of aphrodisiacs, stimulants, Soporifics and mild hallucinogens all extracted from various plant life, when ingested it put the consumer into a suggestable, pliant, and intensely aroused state. It also left the subject with little to no memory of anything that transpired during their stupor.   
  
He’d been planning to put it to use on Tsukasa at first, but Senku’s oblivious vulnerability had just made him too tempting.   
  
The dose he’d given Senku would last through the night for sure, and while Hyouga could have enjoyed him plenty on his own, the thought of getting Tsukasa involved was just too delightful to ignore.    
  
And now he had them both here, in his little secret garden, one made malleable by drugs, the other by foolish trust. Hyouga could hardly wait to start the show.    
  
He stepped forward and kneeled beside Tsukasa as he tried to examine Senku, But the dazed Scientist was near unresponsive, simply staring at the man looming above him, trying to coax him into coherent speech with murmured encouragement.    
  
Hyouga pursed his own lips, wondering for a moment if he had given Senku too large a dose. But finally, a spark of recognition came to those crimson eyes, and panting lips began to form words.    
  
“-Kasa….” came Senku’s voice, quiet and slightly raspy from his labored breathing, a slender calloused hand reached up to tug at the lion pelt around Tsukasa’s shoulders.    
  
“Yes Senku, it's me, I've got you,” Tsukasa whispered back, placing his own massive hand over the small trembling one fisting in the mane of his pelt, trying to give comfort.    
  
A dreamy smile came to Senku’s flushed face, “-Kasa… here with me?” the scientist breathed out, almost desperate, using the leverage from his grip on the pelt to slowly push his slender body up to a sitting position.    
  
Tsukasa seemed to falter, unsure of how to respond. Hyouga’s hidden grin widened and he had to resist the urge to outright cackle. Oh, these two were better than any tepid drama to ever grace the airwaves of the long lost modern world. He didn't even have to do much to make them dance to his tune! The two’s mutual obsession with each other was doing all the work for him!   
  
Well… Almost all the work, Hyouga thought as he heard Tsukasa let out a startled exclamation.   
  
“Senku- What-!”   
  
Ice blue eyes beheld the absolutely glorious sight of Senku now pressing against Tsukasa. He now clung to the larger frame, both hands fisted in the mane of the lion pelt as he pressed his body against Tsukasa’s torso and began to gyrate his hips against his one time killer’s leg.    
  
Hyouga had to repress another cackle.    
  
“Kasa…. Want Tsukasa…” Senku breathed out stumbly, eyes staring watery up at the flustered fighter who was frozen in place as the scientist humped his leg. Tsukasa’s arms hovering at his sides, afraid to touch the boy in his lap, as if he didn’t know whether to push Senku away or pull him closer.    
  
“Please Kasa…” Senku whined, “It's so hot, Please Help me…” the delirious words tumbled from his mouth as he rubbed his soft, warm body against Tsukasa.    
  
“I-I-.... Senku-” Oh how lovely it was to see a flush cover Tsukasa’s scarred cheeks, to hear his normally calm smooth voice turn to stammers was music to Hyouga’s ears, “Senku… I Can’t…”    
  
“And why not?” Finally it was time for Hyouga to enter the scene, to subconsciously remind his puppets who was really pulling the strings here,”He’s begging for it Tsukasa, why deny him?” Hyouga asked playfully as he leaned his head on his fist.   
  
Tsukasa looked back at him, face flushed, eyes flashing between him and Senku, disorientation in every line of his chiseled form. For all his martial prowess Tsukasa was surprisingly inexperienced in matters of the flesh and heart.    
  
He soon found his mental footing again though, eyes sharpening and arms pulling Senku to his chest as if to protect him from his companion. Hyouga did let out a light chuckle at that, it was just too amusing.   
  
“He’s not in his right mind,” Tsukasa said as firmly as he was able, even as his flush deepened as Senku took the embrace as an invitation to rub himself against Tsukasa more vigorously, “It would be wrong.”    
  
“Hmmm, But Murdering him wasn't Wrong?” Hyouga struck without mercy.    
  
Tsukasa froze again, face losing its flush.    
  
“That was…” ah the mighty Strongest Primate at a loss for words.    
  
“Different?” Hyouga chuckled, shifting closer to his quarries, “ Don't be stupid Tsukasa, Laws were the way of the old world, the only thing stopping you from taking what you want is your own misplaced sense of propriety.”    
  
Tsukasa’s face tightened, one of his meaty hands fisted in Senku’s labcoat tunic.    
  
Hyouga let out a purring laugh and sidled up beside Tsukasa, taking in the lovely sight of Senku’s flushed form as he continued to gyrate against Tsukasa’s thigh and beg for assistance in his predicament. Hyouga licked his lips beneath his high collar as he leaned to whisper in Tsukasa’s ear.    
  
“Look at him, he wants you, Tsukasa, He’s Begging for you, where's the harm in giving him what he needs,” His words were hissed out headily, “We’re already at war with him are we not? He is our enemy,” Hyouga could feel Tsukasa’s breaths begin to get deeper yet quicker as he tried to maintain his composure, “so why does it matter what we do to him? You could kill him again right now if you wanted, Snuff out the light of Science and purify the world, Isnt that what you said? What you wanted?”    
  
“SHUT UP HYOUGA!” Tsukasa finally snaps, roaring in conflicted fury as one arm practically claws at Hyouga, the other snaking around to clutch Senku close to his chest, as if to protect him. This elicited a chuckle from Hyouga and a whine from the addled Senku.    
  
  


Hyouga thinks and he gives Tsukasa enough space to look into the now blazing amber eyes.    
  
“So you don't really want to hurt him…” Hyouga said amusedly. It was a statement, not a question.    
  
“Of course I don't!” Tsukasa yelled, a teary crack breaking through his voice. He went still after he said it, as if struck, his arms tightening again around his squirming lap full of Senku as he opened and closed his mouth, searching for words.    
  
Hyouga sighed, such a lost fool, Tsukasa was lucky he was here to guide him.    
  
Smirking to himself he slowly moved back to Tsukasa’s side, as the other looked down at The still whimpering and begging boy with eyes that were simultaneously longing and lost. Hyouga placed a gentle hand on Tsukasa’s shoulder, the other flinched away from him slightly, looking at him with a reluctantly pleading expression.    
  
“I know Tsukasa, the way you talk about Senku…. It was easy to tell how you felt,” Hyouga comforted, voice smooth.    
  
“I-I…” Tsukasa truely seemed at a loss for words. A few tears even beaded in his eyes, quite a lovely sight, as was what happened next. A slender hand reached up and touched Tsukasa’s damp cheek, drawing his attention down to their guest.    
  
“Kasa… don't cry…” Senku whined, a pouty frown on his flushed face, he wriggled his slight body so he could get up on his knees and make Tsukasa look him in the eyes.    
  
“Senku… I’m…” Tsukasa’s voice was breathless, as if ready to beg for forgiveness.    
  
Senku’s frown became more pinched, and as Tsukasa loosened his grip on him, he reached up his other hand to hold Tsukasa’s face, staring hard into those now watery amber eyes with his bleary and coulded red ones.    
  
And then, just as it seemed Tsukasa was winding up for another apology, Senku surprised them both with his next action.    
  
He pulled Tsukasa’s face down to meet him in a firm kiss.    
  
Hyouga let out a bark of laughter in pleasant surprise as Tsukasa let out an almost adorable Squeak as his face flushed coral pink.    
  
Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

Tsukasa pushed Senku gently away by the shoulders as his face flamed red.    
  
“I-iuh- Senku… what… why…?” Tsukasa’s face was red as he looked searchingly at the dazed expression on the smaller man’s face, Senku let out a purring chirp and licked his lips before resuming rubbing his hips against Tsukasa’s.    
  
“No sad… Stop talking… “ Senku mumbled, reaching up to clasp his thin but toned arms around Tsukasa’s neck and Kiss against his jaw, clearly done with being ignored and eager to get some kind of stimulation.    
  
Hyouga laughed again As Tsukasa was once again at a loss for what to do, and those amber eyes again looked pleadingly at him for answers.    
  
Soon enough Hyouga gathered himself enough to answer, his toys needed his guidance after all.    
  
“Like i said before Tsukasa, I don't see a problem, the rules of the old world don't apply anymore,” He purred, rubbing an ungloved hand up Tsukasa’s shoulder to delicately rub at the nape of his neck, just shy of Senku’s loosely crossed hands, “Senku clearly knows what he wants, inhibitions or no, and we don't know what made him this way, it might be more painful for him if we left him to his own devices.”    
  
“ I that doesn't sound…” Tsukasa stammered, “....is that even a real thing?”    
  
Hyouga shrugged helplessly, “I wouldn't know,” he did, it wasn't, “ unfortunately the afflicted is the one most likely to know, so we can only guess and hope for the best yes?” He purred poisonously into Tsukasa’s ear.    
  
Hyouga leaned further in as Tsukasa looked back down at Senku’s dreamy, flushed face, considering one more push would send them both plunging down exactly where he wanted.    
  
“Look at him Tsukasa, Look how much he wants you,” Hyouga purred, breath hot against Tsukasa’s ear, “he kissed you all on his own, because he wanted you to stop crying…” He reminded Tsukasa, “He’s begging for YOU. He trusts You to take care of him, even after everything…”    
  
“-kasa~” Came Senku’s whining voice again, “Please Kasa please, it's so hot… it Hurts….”   
  
“Well Tsukasa?” Hyouga questioned,” Are you just going to watch Senku hurt and do nothing?”    
  
With that, the thread snapped, Tsukasa’s arms came gently back around Senku,fingers clutching desperately in that loose tunic. Tsukasa’s whole body was taut and trembling for a moment… And then he broke, leaning down and tipping Senku back for another kiss, far longer, deeper and hungrier than the small, chaste thing from before.    
  
Tsukasa moved carefully but swiftly, carefully laying Senku down on the furs, his large body almost engulfing the smaller one beneath him. One kiss soon became several, deep and desperate and full of suppressed longing and lust finally let loose. Both gasped eachothers names in the quick breaths they took between their delvings.    
  
Hyouga grinned in triumph, and settled himself down, giving his puppets space to play, he was content to watch for the moment, but as Tsukasa’s hands began to roam Senku’s body, Hyouga couldn't help but reach down to untie his kilt, half hidden by his cloak.    
  
The embrace between Tsukasa and Senku was growing hotter by the second as if Tsukasa had gotten a contact high just from those deep kisses, his resolve and inhibitions now just as broken and cast aside. Large, rough, hands rubbed eagerly along pale legs. Fingers tugged clumsily at the fastenings of that labcoat tunic as the two continued to kiss. One of Senku’s legs hooked itself over Tsukasa’s waist as his deerskin labcoat fell open to reveal a rapidly rising and falling chest.    
  
The two pulled back for a moment to look at each other in their now mutually flushed faces.    
  
“Senku…” Tsukasa pants, “Senku… i want you so bad…” his voice is pleading.    
  
Senku squirms and whines out, “Want… Kasa....” he moves his hips eagerly against his now more pliant partners, his erection plainly visible through his now exposed fundoshi, a damp spot forming at the tip.    
  
Tsukasa dives back in, Divesting Senku of his outer garment completely, laying it beneath him in another layer of padding. one hand gently gripping Senku’s hip, fingers tugging at that final cloth barrier that hides Senku from them. His other hand begins to roam Senku’s chest, fingers brushing over his nipples, every movement drawing whines, gasps and moans from the young Scientist.    
  
Hyouga watches it all happen with eager, ice eyes, stroking his own hard cock and chuckling low to himself as he watches the show playing out before him. Magnificent… Truly, properly magnificent.   
  
After some fumbling, Tsukasa manages to undo Senku’s fundoshi, and the entirety of that soft, slender, pale body is bare before him, he stops for a moment, simply taking in the seemingly impossible, tantalizing image before him. Senku is spread out like a sumptuous feast, and Tsukasa licks his lips in hungry lust. He’s not thinking, given over completely to desire and instinct.    
  
“Senku… you're so beautiful…” Tsukasa mumbles as he leans down and begins to nip and lick at Senku’s body, drawing more moans and gasps from the now swollen and bite bruised lips. He starts at the neck, sucking at least one dark mark onto the junction between Senku’s neck and shoulder. Then Tsukasa slowly makes his way down to suck at and toy with Senku’s nipples.    
  
There's a slight shuffle of fabric as Hyouga finally rejoins the scene. Tsukasa pauses, looking up at him, slightly annoyed.    
  
“I’m not going to hurt him Tsukasa I promise,” Hyouga lilted out, gently lifting Senku’s head to rest on one of his thighs as the Scientist whimpered and whined at the pause in Tsukasa’s ministrations    
  
“Now now, don't stop on my account,” Hyouga encouraged teasingly, and with a quiet growl Tsukasa continued to lick and suck gently and sensually at Senku’s heaving chest. He also carefully took Senku’s cock in his large, calloused hand and began to slowly stroke and toy with it, once again losing himself in the satisfaction of being able to touch and taste Senku like this. Tsukasa let out a purr around one of Senku’s nipples, in utter bliss at getting to taste the pleasure he had clearly craved for so long.    
  
Hyouga chuckled at this, low and breathy and almost inaudible, licking his scarred lips in his own growing lustful hunger. He ran a hand through Senku’s sweaty, wild hair in a parody of comfort, slowly nudging the panting face to meet his own hard cock. Bleary red eyes looked at it, almost confused, and Hyouga let out another near silent chuckle as he watched pretty pink dart out over kiss bitten lips.    
  
“You want to suck it?” he whispered teasingly, Senku just blinked up at him, but as Hyouga took a firmer grip of that wild hair and used his other hand to guide his cock to those tempting lips, they opened for him, allowing the head of his dick into that hot, moist cavern. “Good Boy…” Hyouga hissed in praise, Senku let out a whine as he began to lick and suck at Hyouga’s cock, inexperienced but with the enthusiasm of a well trained whore.    
  
Tsukasa, meanwhile, had finished with Senku’s chest, leaving those cute nipples red and swollen and was again licking down Senku’s soft pale body, hands firmly holding squirming hips in place so he could worship Senku’s body at his leisure. Tsukasa licked at and toyed with Senkus belly and navel and then turned his attention to the slender thighs, gently holding them open so he marked them up with lovebites as well.    
  
Finally, Tsukasa pulled back, panting, and hazily surveyed his handiwork, Senku’s once pristine skin now a mess of hickies and pale bite marks, some sure to leave bruises. Tsukasa was simultaneously satisfied and unsettled by the image, compounded by the addition of Senku sucking at Hyouga’s cock while hazy red eyes unfailingly sought out Tsukasa.    
  
Tsukasa was too deep in pleasure and indulgence to be more than a little annoyed that Senku’s attention was on someone other than him, so he aimed to remedy that, looking straight into Senku’s pleasure hazed face as he licked his way up this pale thighs until he reached Senku’s own swollen shaft.    
  
Tsukasa paused to admire how cute it was before his tongue slowly licked a long, stripe up Senku’s cock, making him gasp and release Hyouga’s dick with a wet pop and a long whine for more. Tsukasa obliged, placing a few more firm licks until Senku’s cock was shiny and wet from tip to base, he twirled his tongue around the head in a teasing manner as Senku whined and cried for more. Then Tsukasa opened his mouth and completely engulfed the morsel of a cock before him, drawing a strangled, moaning cry of his name from Senku’s lips.    
  
“Kasa~~!” a small line of drool even spilled down from the corner of Senku’s mouth.    
  
Hyouga sighed and shook his head in amusement, Tsukasa was so possessive, He’d have to work on that eventually…. Well, he was happy to take the back seat for now, and watch as Tsukasa made more and more of a mess of the normally composed Senku, his time would come soon enough. Hyouga pulled over a jar of water and a lump of soap he’d prepared in advance of tonight's festivities, they'd be needing it soon. He then turned his attention back to his lovely puppets and continued stroking his now saliva drenched cock and humming in satisfied pleasure as he watched his future pets play.    
  
Tsukasa’s head bobbed as he sucked at Senku’s cock, eyes closed and enjoying the wails of pleasure that escaped Senku’s mouth between laboured, panting breaths. He brought his fingers up to gently toy with Senku’s balls. Senku intensified his squirming and after a few more moments took a deep breath and let out a whining shriek as he came into Tsukasa’s mouth.    
  
Tsukasa swallowed down Senku’s spend with a satisfied hum, before he drew back, somewhat startled to find Senku already hardening again as Tsukasa rose back to his knees to look down and examine the beautiful, debauched mess he’s made.    
  
Senku’s body gleamed with sweat in the firelight, his hair a tumbled mess spreading out around his head like a platinum halo. Ruby eyes, still clouded by pleasure and intoxication, looked up at him beneath near invisible moonlight lashes. Senku’s eyes were so lovely…    
  
“Kasa~! Tsukasa! So good! So good!” Senku whined out between panting breaths.    
  
“Was it?” Tsukasa murmured out, voice raspy, “I'm glad… Senku.”    
  
‘More?” Senku begged, writhing on the furs again and thrusting his hips up, letting his already renewed erection wave up and down with every movement, “I need more Please? It's still so hot… Need… please...” he let out an almost pained whine that made Tsukasa wince, worried at the potency of whatever Senku had been exposed to.    
  
Hyouga hummed nonchalantly, there was nothing to worry about, the symptoms would only last until the drug made its way through Senku’s system, they had a couple more hours to enjoy at least until Senku passed out, a goods sleep would leave him waking blearily with no memory of any of this…   
  
“Senku…” Tsukasa’s brow furrowed and he bit his lip, unsure how to continue, “i don't want to hurt you…” Much as he would love to continue, Tsukasa was unwilling to cause Senku unnecessary pain...   
  
In Answer to his obvious predicament Hyouga pushed the water jar and lump of soap into Tsukasa’s view, who blinked and looked up at his near-forgotten companion, receiving an encouraging, enigmatic nod.    
  
Tsukasa gave him a small, grateful smile and took up the soap, slicking up his hands before turning his attention back to Senku and beginning to whisper more sweet nothing to him.    
  
“Shhh, it's ok Senku, I'll take care of you, I'll give you anything you want, I promise…”    
  
Hyouga discreetly rolled his eyes at the sappiness, that was Tsukasa’s biggest flaw, how damned softhearted he could be. With a sigh, Hyouga stepped in to help the scene along, helpfully holding Senku’s legs back to bare his winking hole to Tsukasa’s eager eyes, propping the boy’s head and neck against Hyouga’s chest and leaving Senku trapped between the two of them, with no escape. Not that he could even think enough to want to escape right now.   
  
Tsukasa was near breathless as he began to probe at Senku’s hole with his slickened fingers, Senku let out a keen as Tsukasa first penetrated his virgin hole. Hyouga shushed him and enjoyed watching the play of expressions over Senku’s face, pleasure and pain making a properly beautiful display.   
  
Tsukasa likewise tried to soothe Senku as he worked his soap slick finger in, leaning down to pepper soft kisses against Senku’s soft torso, and rubbing his free hand slowly and soothingly along Senku’s thigh.    
  
Soon enough Tsukasa’s finger was fully sunk in Senku’s hole, moving slowly in and out to loosen the tight little tunnel and prepare it for what was to come. Tsukasa murmured more Sweet nothings as he slowly added another thick finger, Senku letting out another high pitched whine that somehow blended sounds of pain and pleasure into a perfect crescendo.    
  
The cycle repeated once more before, finally, Tsukasa was pulling three thick fingers from Senku’s thoroughly prepared hole, now properly loose and dripping and ready to receive something even bigger.    
  
Hyouga smiled and gently laid Senku back on the fur, moving around the two as Tsukasa once again loomed over the smaller figure. They truly made a lovely contrast; one small, slender and moonlight pale all over, the other large and chiseled with a healthy tan, both bodies glistening with sweat in the torchlight. They made a magnificent display, Senku’s thin, pale arms and legs reaching up to cling to Tsukasa’s body as said fighter seemingly struggled to cast aside his long kilt. The lion pelt had joined the rest of the furs on the cave floor some time ago.    
  
Tsukasa’s movements were slow, deliberate, and careful as he readied himself between Senku’s legs, a fighter's grace guiding his every slightest twitch. And as penetration finally occurred, Tsukasa lifted Senku from the furs with one strong arm. Bringing them together for a deep kiss so he devours Senku’s every moan, cry and plea for more.    
  
“So good! It's So good Kasa! You're So biiiig!”    
  
“Senku…. You're mine…”    
  
Words passed near breathless between them, sweet nothings and dark promises alike filling the heated space of their every panting breath between kisses. Senku came at least once more but the event barely caused a pause in their coupling   
  
Lovely, Truly lovely, but it was still missing one thing.    
  
As Tsukasa began to thrust in and out of Senku in earnest, Hyouga moved around them carefully, retrieving the water and jug and soap as he did so. He moved behind Tsukasa, taking a moment to lick his lips and finally discard his cloak as he enjoyed the view. Senku’s slender limbs clinging desperately around Tsukasa’s sculpted back and waist, his nails leaving small pink trails in the skin.    
  
For now though, Hyouga turned his attention to Tsukasa. He moved carefully up behind his supposed superior, pausing only to slick up his own fingers. Tsukasa and Senku were so lost in the pleasure and each other that neither noticed him.    
  
It was only when Hyouga took a firm grip of Tsukasa’s rolling hips that the other pausedand tore himself from Senku to look at the suddenly remembered third occupant of the cave.    
  
“Hyouga what…?” Tsukasa started to question only to receive his answer when long, slick fingers dipped into the cleft of his toned ass. Tsukasa went still and his flushed face took on a flustered expression.    
  
“You didn't expect me to just watch did you?” Hyouga purred, plunging one finger in swift and merciless just so he could enjoy the shock on Tsukasa’s face and the cry he tried to muffle.    
  
Tsukasa stumbled for words yet again, for what felt like the thousandth time since they entered the cave. Hyouga gave a click of his tongue and added another finger, driving both in and out with measured, fast strokes. Tsukasa flushed and let out a barely muffled keen at the sensation, huddling down around Senku and screwing his eyes shut. Senku clung back and wiggled his hips, desprate for Tsukasa to continue fucking him.    
  
Hyouga chuckled, deep and dark as he added the third finger and began to croon soothing words into Tsukasa’s ear.    
  
“Its ok, just focus on Senku, focus on taking care of him, and i’ll focus on you…” Hyouga’s voice was smooth and full of heated, devious promise.    
  
After a long moment Tsukasa turned his head to the side enough to look back at Hyouga with one pleasure hazed amber eye, and gave a slow, almost dazed nod.    
  
Hyouga grinned in triumph and removed his fingers just a bit too quickly, reveling in the grunt Tsukasa gave at the abrupt emptiness. But he wasn't empty for long, Hyouga slid into Tsukasa in one long, smooth thrust. He groaned in bone deep satisfaction, enjoying every grunt and murmur Tsukasa tried to suppress. He tried to roll his hips into Senku’s, to distract himself by continuing their tryst. But once HYouga was fully sheathed there was no escape, He matched Tsukasa’s every movement, and soon it was Hyouga setting the pace of the entire affair.    
  
Tsukasa screwed his eyes shut as he was assaulted by pleasure on two fronts, His breath becoming more and more labored. Senku’s head was thrown back, his voice reduced to cries and whines as he stared unblinkingly up at the two of them. Tsukasa and Senku clung tighter to each other as Hyogua began to essentially fuck them both, setting a brutal but perfectly measured pace.    
  
Tsukasa whispered Senku’s name like a mantra. Hyouga’s scarred lips drew pack in a sneer at that, and he slapped Tsukasa’s ass to remind him who was in charge right now.    
  
Tsukasa tensed and went quiet. Hyouga sighed, looking over the broad shoulder at Senku’s pleasure dumb face.    
  
“Senku, tell me, who is fucking you right now?” He asked. Red eyes blinked up at him a few times before the words finally reached Senku’s addled brain.    
  
“Kasa…?” he mumbled unsure. And Hyouga fixed Senku with a stern look to make him understand, “Kasa…. And… Hyo…?”   
  
Hyouga rewarded the correct answer with a smile, a nod, and a sharp thrust that had both his pets letting out pleasured moans.    
  
Tears pricked in Tsukasa’s eyes as he shivered in shame. Seeing his lover’s distress, Senku leaned up, body trembling all the way, to kiss the tears away as Hyouga continued his conquest of both of them.    
  
Tsukasa let himself focus on Senku, as Hyouga had told him. The snug grip of Senku’s hole and Hyouga’s merciless pounding were bringing him closer and closer to his finale. But just as his pleasure mounted, Hyouga went still behind him and a tight grip on the base of his cock stalled the end.    
  
“Beg.” Came Hyouga’s calm, commanding voice in his ear, sending a shudder through Tsukasa’s entire body, “You don't get to cum until you ask for it Tsukasa.”    
  
Tsukasa bit his lip, suppressing a whimper, “Please…”    
  
“Please what?”    
  
“Please let me cum Hyouga….”    
  
Hyouga grinned in triumph, after letting the tension hold for a moment, he resumed his fucking, rolling his hips rapidly, setting an even more punishing pace, drawing chocked off cries from Tsukasa, even as he bit his lip bloody in a bid to save face.    
  
Beneath them, both Senku whined and writhed in helpless, pleasurable surrender, limbs loose from what was near half a dozen orgasms at this point.    
  
It was only when he felt his own pleasure mounting that Hyouga relinquished his grip on Tsukasa’s cock. They came together, Hyouga into Tsukasa and Tsukasa into Senku, and Senku’s dick twitching in a final, dry climax.    
  
Tsukasa’s body shuddered before he collapsed onto the furs, holding a limp Senku to his chest like a child would a stuffed toy. Both of their faces wore fucked out expressions, heads lolling, mouths slightly opened, eyes staring ahead unseeing. They both took heaving breaths on instinct, clinging to each other for warmth and comfort.    
  
They were utterly conquered by pleasure.   
  
Hyouga smiled smoothly in utter triumph. At last, they were both his, just as they should be…   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/c2pGHxm
> 
> come join all the sexy fun at the Kingdom of Shipping Discord server!


End file.
